In a Land of Myth and a Time of One-Shots
by FreyaNyneveAri The Pen Dragon
Summary: A collection of Merlin One-Shots, (mostly concerning Freylin and Morgandred) written around the same time as "The Promise Renewed". They didn't go through much editing, but hopefully you guys will enjoy them anyway.
1. Sweet Forbidden Nothings - MorganaMordr

Morgana was sitting on the banks of the Lake, plucking out the blades of grass beneath her hands, absentmindedly as she sat there. She remembered how her father had used to make up stories about the natural world, telling her that the blades of grass were actually good bits of vegetables that the angels spat out in distaste

She had then risen in disgust, and he had laughed, telling her it was only a story.

Oh, if only he could see her now…

She skipped the rock across the lake surface, wondering if the pain would ever go away

"Thinking of him again?"

Morgana was startled and she jumped, only to smile in surprise as she saw him.

"Mordred! You scared me!"

He smiled sweetly and sat down, and they both turned to the water in front of them.

"I know it's hard, you know. I lost my mother when I was young."

Morgana turned to him, surprised. He had never said anything of this before. Just when she was about to apologize, he smiled, stopping her.

"It's all right, "he said kindly, "I never knew her very well... Not like you knew your father."

She didn't know what it was, but his sudden discounting of his own feelings in order to take care of her own, warmed her heart so, that she leaned toward him, empathy, love and pity, moving her body forward. She felt his hand on her face as they kissed. A beautiful and clarifying moment for her. He would be there for her, always. And she would be there for him. As their lips parted, she smiled.

"What was your mother's name?" She said softly, squeezing his hand.

He returned the pressure , helping her up, while pulling her towards him again.

His lips met hers for a second time, and she pulled away, smiling.

He answered ,"Her name was Morgause."


	2. Make Your Choice- MerlinFreya vs Morgan

**Okay, so a little bit of background on this one. I have a very close friend and her and I sometimes RP together as our favorite characters:. Freya and Morgana. This results in me having several plot bunnies about two characters who would normally never see each other. This one-shot concerns Freya, who has a very close history with Morgana– their friendship being so strong that they call each other sisters. It was just a quick jot down, but as always, they are protecting Arthur.**

The walls were crumbling and Freya and Merlin stood hand in hand, barring the way to Arthur's chambers.

"It's over Morgana," said Merlin, "you'll never get to him"

"Really?" Her voice was snide as her hand trembled into a fist, causing more boulders to fall from the arches above them.

Merlin dove over Freya, knocking her to the ground to safety. Quickly they both got up and returned to standing resolute.

"Think about it, sister" Freya said, "is this really what you want?"

this is

Morgana laughed, angry and unhinged "you're asking me what _I_ want?" What about what _you_ want, Freya? Do you really want to abandon what is right, for _a man_? A man who would try and kill you without a second thought, if he thought you endangered his destiny? For goodness sake, the Dragon already tried to kill you! How many more hints do you need?" She brought down the rain of rocks again, and Freya looked into her lover's eyes.

"Run," she said, "I shall handle her"

"Freya, I'm not leaving-" she cut his speech short with a kiss.

"I love you! Go! I'll be right along, I promise!"  
Looking worried the warlock's eyes seemed to burn into her soul looking for the truth. When he found it, he kissed her back tenderly, pulling away and running for the Knights.

"Oh, how sweet" said Morgana, her voice saccharine yet poison. "Is that what you betrayed me for?"

"I didn't betray you, sister. You took something from me." She pulled a circular golden locket from her dress that matched her own, and tossed it to Morgana, who caught it.

this is

The witch opened the trinket, knowing full well what was inside, and smiling for the briefest of moments, then threw it into one of the fires caused from the damage. Freya's heart stung as the green eyes glared back.

"I did not take that from you little one," she said sarcastically, "if I'm not mistaken, you are the one who gave it to me. You even have one to match." She pointed out her friend's necklace, purposefully trying to draw out the pain, but Freya only shook her head.

"You took something far more important from me, Morgana,"

"What would that be sweetheart?"

this is

Freya looked up, her eyes finally full of anger, glowing yellow, with rage. "Yourself!

 _EITNAITAE_!"

With that, rocks came crashing down upon Morgana, and Freya dissolved into thin air, not wanting to watch. When she re-appeared at the door. Merlin was waiting for her, his arms open wide, but for once she did not want them. Her sister was gone. And she had made it happen.


	3. Of Prices and Pranks- MerlinFreya

Merlin kicked his heels into the horse's sides, feeling the ever-increasing urgency as its hooves pounded the ground. Only this time, there was nothing wrong. No major crisis. No ghosts needing reburial, no armies to stop. This day was completely normal, except for one thing. And that one thing, said she would be waiting for him.

Ever since she had learned to cross the veil after the dragon had breathed on her, on the day of her death, she could easily cross between the living and the dead. Only there was a risk. She could be trapped on either side. In his world, she would've been recognized as the girl that was supposed to be dead. In the other world—the "In-Between-Place", as she called it— she would be tormented by the spirits of her family and others… For she did not belong there just yet. And sadder still , she did not belong here anymore either. Such was the price of playing with life and death.

But that didn't matter now. She had found a way out. And now he was here.

"Freya!" He dismounted his horse, running to the edge of the Lake. "Freya!"

He heard nothing at first, but then then he saw the bubbles and then the ripples, beginning slowly, and then becoming more aggressive as they continued. It all happened so fast.

"Bha!" She gasped as her body burst up and backward, gasping for air. Without thinking, he ran to her, catching her, she fell toward him, both of them in water up to their waists. Her breathing was ragged and her words came out in sobs.

"They kept me down there! They said I didn't belong. But they kept me down there! And their voices! They were there! All of their voices!" She was shaking, and her breaths were coming in quick and short. Merlin wondered why he had been so happy to witness this at all.

"Freya. Freya, sweetheart calm down." He tried to take hold of her, but she was fighting against him, her eyes, almost crazed with the visions of where she had been. One word cascaded over the other, as she could barely breathe enough to get them out.

"Aaron! And Papa! And the children! He told me to go back, but they grabbed my legs and screamed for me to stay! I wanted to, but they were covered in blood! They were covered in blood, Merlin! _Merlin!"_ His name shattered, as it left her lips, jagged and frightened like broken glass. He held her to him, and she stayed there only for a few moments before she started fighting again, as though a spirit had overtaken her

"No! No! This isn't right! I should be with them! Let me go!" She turned around, trying to go back into the deeper waters, but he held her arms firmly, eventually forcing her bodily to turn around.

"Freya! Freya, _stop_!" He pulled her forward once more, and placed hands firmly on her face, forcing his on lips on hers in a last effort to get her back.

Normally he would never _ever_ do this. Force himself upon her like that. But he couldn't think of anything else to do. She'd never been this far gone before.

As he held her there, he felt her calm down gradually, her breath slowing, and her hands no longer shaking, moving gently to his chest. He felt the otherworld melt away from her as she began to kiss him back, slow, yet eager, like waves meeting the shore after a year of being dammed. Losing himself from his original purpose, he felt his hand move from her face to the back of her head, her black-brown hair still cold and damp from the Lake. He pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her firmly as they parted, her lips and nose brushing his chin as she looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry," she said quietly. He frowned, knowing what she meant, but decided to make light of it anyway.

"Not a problem," he said with a chuckle, but when she didn't look up, he abandoned the attempt, placing his thumb and forefinger under her chin, he gently lifted it.

"It's all right," he said softly. But his words of kindness touched her so that she could not bear it. Her eyes again filled with tears, and she thrust herself upon him, head on his chest and biting her lip to keep from crying.

Still standing in the water, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh," he said, "it's all right. You're with me. Stay with me."

She held him tightly like a child to her parent, and he could feel the terrible urgent strength within her arms. Quietly he looked down, and she looked up at him, and kissing her tenderly, he moved her arms up around his neck, and lifted her, carrying her out of the water and toward land.

After a while, when she had dried off and calmed down from the journey, she lay there resting on the green grass next to the lake, looking out upon it.

"It's beautiful." She said. The bright blue waves hypnotized her eyes, despite the fact that she had been a prisoner to them for so long. She turned her head to look at her beloved, just staring for a moment, concentrating on his eyes, as blue as the waters behind her. She smiled lightly, as one of his fingers caressed her cheek, moving a chestnut lock from her face.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

He sat up and leaned toward her, kissing her again, her mouth tasting of the fresh and cool dungeon she had left. His lips, met with hers, several times over, and he was entranced, wondering with each touch why this couldn't happen more often.

" _Merlin!"_

They parted from each other in haste, his cheek, brushing the edge of her mouth as he turned to the familiar voice, and recognizing it, got up quickly. The cry had not been far off.

"Damn it," he said, "it's Arthur!" What in the world was he doing here! He had specifically said that he would be gone all day picking herbs. He helped her up. "Quick! Hide! If he sees you—"

She had pulled him forward by his neckerchief, kissing him again. "Do you realize how attractive you are when you worry?"

He smiled, his forehead against hers. But then Arthur called again.

 _"_ _Merlin, you buffoon. Where are you?"_

Merlin pushed her towards the trees, "Hush, you she- devil, go!"

She cupped her hand over her mouth laughing, as she obeyed, just in time for Arthur to come tramping into the clearing, and for Merlin to turn around with the ridiculous smile on his face.

"Where the hell were you?" The King asked irritated, and then he stopped looking around to see that Merlin was completely and utterly alone, seeming to be just as occupied. He gave him the look. The look he always gave when he was doubting his sanity.

"I… Was… Picking herbs" he said, barely remembering his own story.

Arthur looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

Merlin's palms began to sweat as he tried to recall the conversation earlier. "I told you I would be gone all day!"

Arthur stepped toward him, surveying him as though he were a piece of armor that needed appraising. "All right then," he said, playing along "where's the basket?"

"B-basket?"

" _Yes_ ," he said emphatically, "the basket you use for _herb picking."_

The King's eyes bored into him like lancepoles. "I… I don't know, sire."

There was a small laugh from the bushes, and thankfully Arthur didn't seem to notice. He continued looking Merlin up and down, as though he were a moment of silence:

"Where's your scarf by the way?"

The question caught Merlin by surprise, and he looked down. Sure enough, the red neckerchief was missing. _Freya, you little—."_ But he was distracted from his thoughts by a sudden rustling and looked up in horror as Arthur went toward the trees, his arm outstretched moving the branches.

"Arthur, no!—" But he suddenly stopped, utterly amazed, for the woman Arthur pulled out of the bushes certainly was not, or at least did not look like Freya at all.

Laughing and being pulled by the arm, a beautiful blonde and blue-eyed girl was dragged out into the clearing, wearing a dress that showed far too much, and even more embarrassingly, Merlin's scarf around her waist.

"What is the meaning of this?" Said Arthur, shaking her at him like she was a forbidden animal. He was truly angry, but Merlin could not help but smile as the now flaxen Freya, crumbled into his arms laughing hysterically.

"You think this is funny , do you?" His face grew redder, but Freya could not stop laughing, and Merlin was trying to hold back snickers of his own. Arthur, however, continued on his tirade, pacing back and forth, gesturing and shouting.

" _My_ man servant, on the day of the knighting ceremony—" he paused, glaring at Merlin, becoming more enraged by Freya's giggles. " _Lying_ to me in order to gallop off to the woods to have— _who knows_ what with this—" he glanced at Freya again, who was practically falling all over Merlin, unable to stand up any longer. Merlin, having heard one too many laughs from her suddenly burst out in drunken guffaws, barely noticing Arthur as he reached the end of his rope.

"You will pay dearly for this!" Arthur said as he stomped out of the clearing, but neither of the lovers heard him, for they were beside themselves.

"Do you— ha ha— realize how this is going to make me look?"

Freya laughed, looking up at him, barely able to breathe, "as far as I'm concerned, his face was well worth any price!"

"Maybe for you!" He helped her stand up straight and pulled her closer, her façade melting away to her normal self.

"You're really clever, you know that right?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders as her laughter subsided, "I learned from the best." They kissed again, knowing full well they would remember this for days to come.


	4. Nonnegotiable – MorganaMordred

**A little background on this: Morgana and Mordred are married( but this is a separate AU from "Sweet, Forbidden Nothings", so don't worry about genetics).**

The sun warmed Morgana's face as it flitted through the window, caressing her awake.

She moved her hand downward and felt the rough one resting just above her belly, and rolled over to see him smile, his brown curls tousled, as he looked down at her, an adoring smile on his face.

"Morning," he said as he leaned down, smiling into a kiss. His thumb gently caressed her cheek as his lip, greeted hers. When they parted, she glanced downward, smiling. He followed her gaze, his hand traveling down gossamer like over her face, neck, and breast, stopping as it reached her swollen belly. He then leaned down further, kissing the top of it, whispering, "morning to you too." He then turned back to his bride, taking her hand in his, fingers intertwining as he leaned in for another kiss. Their forms separated and they looked down at their future.

"What shall we call it, if it's a girl?"

Morgana smiled and thought for a moment, "I was thinking Freya Morgause. The former doesn't want any baby named after her, and she nearly threw a fit when Vanora did it. Says it's unlucky. But it's a beautiful name and I don't care." She smiled for a moment, but then looked at her husband in confusion. "I thought you wanted a boy?"

"I do," said Mordred, caressing away a loose strand of hair from her face." But I already have a name picked out for that. And it's nonnegotiable."

Morgana raced her eyebrow playfully, "Nonnegotiable? _Really?"_

Mordred nodded.

"And what makes you so sure that I shall agree to this?" She asked, her tone light. It was then Mordred placed his body over hers, smiling down at her curious eyes.

"Because his name," he said, pausing dramatically, a smile on his lips, "Shall be Gorlois."

Morgana's eyes widened in shock, for just a moment as she felt the tears pricked her eyes, then her smile returned as she raised her body up, giving him a long and grateful kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other enjoying a moment of silence, that is, before Mordred took the pillow from his side of the bed and hit her with it.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, laughing, and feathers were destined to be spilled as her loving retaliation ensued.


	5. Payment or Punishment? - MerlinFreya

**Background: This kind of goes along in the same AU as "Of Prices and Pranks" and "Make Your Choice". Freya and Morgana have a very close relationship and being between worlds is not easy for her. Nimueh and Edwin are the antagonists rather than Morgana.**

As Merlin lay down upon the bed, he reached over and pulled her toward him, his arms wrapping around her. And she smiled. But there was something different. Something he could not place. She was quiet again. Like the time he had first met her, as if there was something on her mind. Still, they had not seen each other since the wedding night, not like husband-and-wife. The only ones that even knew, were Morgana, Guinevere and Gwaine, the latter of which has taken pity on them, and found them this abandoned hut near the guardhouse. They could not visit it often, for Gaius would notice, but one night to simply sleep in the same room, even if it was once a month was enough for them. He could barely believe that he walked past his bride in the halls, barely speaking, barely acknowledging except for behind closed doors. The wedding had been a blissful, quiet affair, with Guinevere and Morgana by Freya's side, while Gwaine was there for Merlin. He really had wished it had been Arthur, but that was not possible at this time. The night following had been wonderful for the both of them, but somehow Merlin had sensed a sort of grief. A sadness that had carried through to this very meeting. She had not said anything, but he knew her too well, and the evil thoughts were creeping in. Did she regret it?

"What's wrong?" He murmured into her neck.

"Nothing," she whispered, turning slightly to give him a kiss.

"You've been different," he said, his thumb lovingly stroking her cheek. He thought he was getting somewhere, but she only smiled again.

"Different how?" She said playfully, "nothing has changed."

This time he returned the smile, "well, one thing has."

"True."

He leaned down gently kissing her lips, as his hand moved from her face to her neck. They parted, and he smiled down at her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"So are you."

He kissed her again, just as gently, as his hand traveled slowly to her collarbone, his lips, following, moving ever so slightly downward.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again guiltily, turning toward him. "Merlin?"

Almost unconsciously his lips met hers, and they kissed until she sadly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," he said. She turned, and he laid down again, somewhat ashamed.

"No," she said, her voice in danger of breaking, "I'm sorry,"

The tone in her voice sent a pang through his heart, it sounded so rueful . He moved closer to her again, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder, but she unseated him, turning once again to face his eyes.

"Yes I do," she said, tears in her eyes, "I can never have a child, Merlin."

The sudden confession caught him by surprise, for he had not even contemplated such an event. But a second later he felt his heart drop. "What?"

"On our wedding night, I enchanted a spell to prevent conception," her voice was trembling, as the harsh tears streamed down her face. "I know it was wrong, but I can't—" she buried her face in his shoulder, her own, shaking with sobs, but nevertheless he was still lost. He gently coaxed her away from him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, we were just married a month," he said softly," that is a long while yet, so why the tears?" He tried to remain calm, but something in her deep brown eyes told him that there was more to the story. He had never pressured her or even expressed a desire to have any children at all, and she was fine now. So why was she in so much pain?

Her lips trembled as another sob escaped them. "You don't understand. I am needed as a gateway to the other world for you and Arthur. If something should happen and you should need me to—" she paused, composing herself, "the baby would die instantly. The only reason I survive is because I have a reason, the resistance to go back. Unborn children are fragile things, and there is no way, no possible way, they could be dissuaded from joining the other side."

Merlin grimaced, for what she said made sense, still, if there had been a baby, they could have just waited until the child was born.

"Surely there will be nine months where we do not need you to go there," he said with a smile, but she only laughed bitterly.

"And the dark army will figure out a way to push me there," she said," the last thing they want, is another you, my love, and if I am to serve the kingdom, a child's future would not be a possibility."

Merlin's frown grew more pronounced. She was right. The minute Nimueh or Edwin heard the news of Freya of being with child, the moment they would start plotting. Although it had never crossed his mind before this moment, he suddenly felt the keenest stab of regret within his heart.

"I don't really want one," she said smiling," not now anyway," but her façade crumbled and he pulled her into his arms, staring at the thatched roof as she cried.


	6. Homecoming-MorgMor and Freya

B **ackground again: Freya is a ward of King Uther, as well as Morgana. They are very close. This one kind of bothers me a little bit when looking back on it, because of Morgana's usual stoicism– but come to think of it...we never really get to see her happy in the show, do we?**

I tossed and turned in my sleep that night, unable to stop thinking of Morgana. Who was she with? Where could she be? And more importantly, what was she avoiding. She had been missing for almost a fortnight now, having originally mentioned that she was on the pilgrimage to her father's grave again, this time riding with Sir Mordred. Arthur and King Uther trusted that young man implicitly, but that was no longer to be the case whenever or if ever…

 _No_ , I chastised myself, _don't you ever think like that! Morgana is out there, and she will return._ I rolled over once more, trying to hold back the tears and remembering the last time Merlin and I had gone looking for her. I had even used a tracking spell, but she was nowhere to be found. Either Mordred was taking extra precautions, or something was terribly wrong.

 _Scuth-thump!_

I bolted upright as I heard the sound, dreadfully close to my bed, and slowly looked around, grabbing the dagger from under my pillow that Arthur had given me for protection. Then I saw a shadow raise itself from the floor, and as I slid down. I saw my chance. I crept up behind the figure holding them at knife point, willing to use my magic if I had to.

"Show yourself before I run you through." Then the figure turned, and the small, low pitched giggle, caused me to drop my weapon and throw my arms around her.

"Morgana!" I held her tightly as my arms flung about her in an almost reflex. "Thank God you're all right !" I put her at arm's length, examining her face and hands. "Are you hurt? Where the hell have you been?" But she only smiled as though the entire situation was glorious, as she hugged me back.

"I'm fine, little sister," she said quietly, joyous, "I'm absolutely wonderful!" It was her turn to put me at arm's length and look into my face, when suddenly, her eyes widened, only to enhance my confusion and she ran over to the window from which she had entered, calling out rather loudly, almost reckless.

"Are you all right, my love? Can you get in without getting noticed?"

I heard a loud call from far away, "Not if we keep shouting like this! I love you!"

I could see her smiling and biting her lip as she contemplated a response to what was clearly Sir Mordred's voice. I knew they were in love, but this behavior was starting to become frightening, especially from her. She would wake the entire castle! Something was different, and I could not wait to hear what.

"I love you too Mordred. More than all the world!"

And with that she turned to me, face utterly blissful. If I had not known better, I would've said she was enchanted, but this was obviously not the case.

"Morgana," I said starting to feel the frustration creeping in, "where have you been? There has been no word, no sign from anywhere! Your fosterfather is worried sick, as is everyone else, and if you don't give me a good explanation to why you disappear for two weeks and then _reappear_ with a smirk as big as a—"

"Mordred and I eloped!" She cut in stopping my sentence. Then noticing my face, as it faded to and from a myriad of expressions: anger, fear, disappointment, disbelief, began to justify herself hastily.

"I know it's only been months, but Freya… I've never felt more alive with anyone else. He understands me. And I understand him! He has always been there for me, and other than you, has given me more support and more affection than anyone ever has! He is kind and brave, and everything I could ask for in a companion as well as a friend. I know it's nowhere near the same, but I know you are starting to care for Merlin, and he for you, for the exact same reasons. I know this may seem foolish, but… I love him, and have done so for so long that I can no longer imagine my life without him." My heart stung as her voice began to crack with emotion. "Please, Freya, try to understand."

For a few moments, my face was like a stone, and I saw my dear friend looking at me in abject terror. Exactly what I wanted. I let the smiled pour forth like water and let out a barely audible high-pitched squeal as I ran to hug her.

"Why on earth did you not tell me?" I asked, "I could've flown to you! Been there! What—"

"It was too risky," she said, chuckling "with both you and I missing the search would have been doubled, because let's face it, everyone knows I'm the rebellious one! Besides," she let loose a cheeky grin, "I know someone who would've turned over every stone for you come second morning!"

I smiled sheepishly, "maybe, but…" I looked at her again. Barely able to believe it. "You're _married!_

She laughed, "I know!" She proffered her hand, showing a small golden ring with a triskellion emblazoned on it. I took her hand in amazement.

"The symbol!" I screeched, "oh my God, it's beautiful!"

We both laughed joyously not being able to believe the good fortune that surrounded us.

Then there was the knocking.

"Freya?" I heard Arthur's voice, coming muffled from outside the door. "Everything all right?"

Morgana and I looked at each other worriedly. Let the fun begin.


	7. In Light of What We Said - MerlinFreya

**I don't really think there's any background needed for this one: Merlin. Freya. Date Night. Squeal Away.**

I could feel the excitement rise in my chest as I felt the horse's body rise up and down beneath me. I chuckled once again as I tried to peek through the fingers of his left hand.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Showing you something," he said, pushing my hand away, "Ah! No peeking! Only a little further now."

I smelled the salt-mint harshness of the cold air and breathed in deep. Although little is usually too cold for my taste this time of year, tonight was perfect and I reveled in winter's greetings.

"All right," he said, a smile in his voice, "now we are here." I heard him encant a spell under his breath, and felt the fabric of his red scarf move around my eyes. As soon as it was secure, he removed his hand. He knew me well and whatever it was, he apparently did not want to take any risks with me seeing it.

"Very clever, aren't you?" I said teasingly. I felt the weight of his body leave from behind me, and heard the spring of the grass, as he landed.

"I have to keep up with you, don't I?" I felt his hands around me as he lifted me down from the horse and turned me around. Something seemed familiar about this place. About how it felt, but I couldn't be sure.

I could feel my heart contract as he began to untie the scarf, "all right… Now, look!"

As he unveiled my eyes, I could not wait, but as I opened them, my mouth fell open in disbelief as I witnessed what would probably be the most beautiful thing to ever be done for me.

At least eighty candles littered the dewy grass around my feet, seemingly lifeless, but above them, over the surface of the Lake of Avalon, were floating their free orange flames. Their reflections sparkled on the water like celestial jewels, benevolently warped sparks coating the waves. My eyes welled up with emotion as I realized he had done this all— for me.

"Merlin," I said, trying to hold back tears, "it's _beautiful._ " I stayed there looking at it while he smiled behind me.

"I didn't want your memories of this place to be only of dying in resurrecting. You used to love the water... And now because of what happened, you are afraid. And that is something I cannot bear to see."

The guilt in his voice made me turn around, looking into his azure eyes determinedly. "Merlin, you saved my life. The Dragon, as much as I hate to admit it, _saved my life._ I will not let you blame yourself for that. If I had died, I might of had to spend an eternity beneath that Lake, conscious or unconscious without you. No matter how many demons I may face, memories or pains, it will never be worth that."

His eyes softened and I wondered what he was thinking, as his hand reached up to stroke my cheek. "And _you_ think you don't deserve _me_."He leaned forward and kissed my cheek and then smiled again, as I turned about.

"Want to go out in it?" He said chuckling, already knowing my answer.

I drew out the word as another grin formed on my face "Yeess. Oh! Wait! Merlin, put me down!" For he had taken me in his arms and walked over toward the edge. I thought he was going to throw me in, but instead he carried me over to the wooden boat in which I died so many moons ago and sat me down. He then came over and sat in it himself, rolling out into the middle of the light barrage she had created. I stared in amazement as they surrounded me, warm and bright like peaceful lightning bugs.

"It looks good on you," he said, smiling as I gazed at them. I turned.

"What? The lights?"

"No," he said, "joy."

I smiled. I couldn't believe that this man was so happy in seeing my happiness. Of course, if the situation were reversed I would be too. But somehow it seemed different when applied to me. I had never dreamed of anyone loving me like this. Loving me.

"I love you." The words slipped out, but for once I was completely all right with it. I had heard it whispered during those times when I fell asleep but I had a feeling he was afraid to say it, lest I should feel uncomfortable. The surprise in his eyes proved I was right.

"I… I love you too." His deep tone trembled into a joyful laugh. I paused, lifting a hand and stopping the boat with my magic

I went over to his side of the boat, but before I reached him, he met halfway, clasping me in his arms, hands on my shoulders as he kissed me. This was definitely not the first time, but somehow it was different. More tender, more free, as though something hidden had been released into the light. The candle flames began to float downward around us as he lost his concentration, kissing me back, fervent yet gentle. Unfortunately we did not realize where our combined weight was aimed.

 _Splash!_

I beat against the water, as I felt his hands around my waist, pulling me to the surface. We both broke it, breathing heavily only sparing a few moments of silence before we laughed uncontrollably.

"Merlin," I said, still trying to catch my breath, "don't you think I've had enough water!"

He only responded with the most mischievous of grins.

"No. No. No. No!" But it was too late. Splashing water at me with full force, I had no choice but to retaliate.


	8. The Night Worth Remembering-MerlinFrey

**"** **Guinevere!" I said, pained as she pulled my hair into an even tighter bun. "Easy, now! Shouldn't you be watching Arthur Thomas? What is this all about? Ouch!" I was beginning to get a little irritated that she wouldn't tell me anything. What on earth was going on? I was supposed to see Merlin, and she had insisted upon getting me dressed up. I told her whatever he was planning, he wouldn't care, but she insisted. Her son, now five, was training with his father. Instead of watching them, she was here, torturing me. Why?**

 **"** **Just hold still, and deal with it for a moment. That's an order from your Queen." But her voice was smiling as she said it.**

 **"** **Momma!" The small voice sounded from the young prince's chambers**

 **Guinevere turned with a sigh of exasperation "I'm sorry. Freya. I will be right back. Do** ** _not move_** **." And with that she bustled out the door closing it behind her. I laid my head in my hand. What in the world was this? Merlin hadn't given any signs of anything and I could read him like an open book. This would be a circumstance I would expect if he were about to— no. There was no way. I would've known, and to his destiny was far too great to settle down even with Arthur, as king. So what was the fuss about? Surely, nothing worth sitting here for three hours straight. I was about to disobey Guenevere's orders and stand up, when suddenly all the candles in the room appeared to be snuffed out by an invisible force. The stained-glass window trembled. My skin grew cold.**

 ** _Dark magic._** **my thoughts began to race as I slowly stood up, turning around, hand outstretched. Hiding my fear and readying to strike at any moment.**

 **"** **I don't know who you are," I said, projecting my voice," but I have magic. I am the lady of the Lake. Able to mingle amongst the living and unsettled. Beware of my power and be gone from this place."**

 **The only response was a laugh. One that I knew all too well. I turned around.**

 **"** **Ha ha ha! You** ** _are_** **adorable!"**

 **My worst fears were confirmed as my stomach dropped.**

 **"** **Morgana!" My tone was thick with anger as I gazed upon her face, blue hazel eyes shining with laughter. Why was she here?**

 **She chuckled again, but this time moving toward me. Her face grew slightly…tender. In a way I had not seen it in about a year. What was she playing at? I backed away.**

 **"** **Come, sister!" She said, almost kindly, "I give you my word I will not harass you today. Especially not after what you did for me. It was very brave. I'm proud of you."**

 **The sick feeling in my stomach increased. About a month ago, I had sent my own beloved crashing into a wall, because for once, the embittered woman standing in front of me, was in the right. I still felt guilty about it, but Merlin understood, and it was obvious** ** _she_** **was gleeful. Despite my not wanting her to, she reached down and took my hand.**

 **"** **Darling, please," she said softly," this is no trick. I got Guenevere out of here, just so I could say a few things to you."**

 **I looked around. So that call from Arthur Thomas had not even been real. I was wary "what do you want?"**

 **Morgana stopped, the surprise in her eyes, stopping me short in the same fashion. "You don't know do you?"**

 **"** **Know what?" I asked, forgetting my wariness for a moment.**

 **She smiled then embraced me. "Oh my, sweetheart! I can't believe this is happening! Oh! It's just like— well, you'll figure it out— why else would I be here without causing trouble? Trust me, this is the one day that I wish nothing but peace for you!" She kissed me on the cheek, and then grabbed my hand, as childlike as she used to be. With that simple touch, I remembered that part of me still sided with and dearly loved her. Morgana had done many things I did not agree with, but she was still my sister. I allowed her to bring me to the corner of the room, where a young child of about nine was sitting. Dark hair like hers. But with familiar blue eyes.**

 **"** **This is mine and Mordred's daughter— Ærist. She wanted to come and say hello."**

 **Completely forgetting all my former misgivings, I stared in amazement, then knelt down and grasped the girls hands. "Hello lovely one!" I said happily, "my name is Freya. Your mother's sister."**

 **"** **Hello. Mummy's told me a lot about you, "said the quiet voice, smiling as she looked up at me. I was about to inquire further But Morgana pulled me aside once more.**

 **"** **I don't have much time," she said urgently, embracing me again. "Oh my beautiful sister! I wish you all the luck in the world, for what is about to happen is one of the best things in your life." She looked at her daughter. "Trust me, I know."**

 **I squeezed her back.**

 **"** **I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore," I said with half a chuckle, but I wasn't really jesting.**

 **"** **Oh waterling," she whispered sadly, "no matter what, I will always love you." Then, before I knew it, she was gone, and Guenevere was opening the door to return to me.**

 **"** **Oh, well," she said with a sigh, "turns out he didn't need me. Must've been hearing things, eh? Are you ready?"**

 **I turned around, wondering exactly what I was supposed to be ready for, but nevertheless confidently answered, "Yes."**

 **Guenevere led me outside into the great Hall, where to my surprise Arthur Thomas was waiting. Holding a tiny rose, the young and beautiful olive skinned prince was smiling in my direction. Guenevere gestured for me to go to him, and I, returning his smile, did so. I leaned down, as his tiny hands placed the flower in my hair.**

 **"** **For you, lady Freya," he said softly, "father is waiting for you,"**

 **I smiled and gave him a hug before standing up, and holding his hand as he walked me outside. Then I began to notice that there were more people surrounding. Courtiers all smiling. Even staff. Geoffrey of Monmouth. George. Gaius. And even Sefa(the Queen's lady's maid who in all honesty, almost stole Merlin from me during my absence in the land of the dead). Gaius came over and hugged me, and the aforementioned smiled, strangely happy to see me. Unhurt. Now I was really questioning things. What was this plan they had?**

 **I was distracted suddenly by the sight of Arthur, waiting astride his white stallion right in the middle of the great Hall. Things were getting stranger and stranger. Guenevere and Arthur Thomas escorted me.**

 **"** **The time has come for me to return a favor." He said with a smile, "are you ready, Rosamond?" He winked as he used my old pseudonym, and I laughed , despite my cluelessness, nodding as he lifted me up in front of him. He turned his horse, and shouted to the crowd," God willing, this mission will not fail! For the love of Camelot!"**

 **As if on cue , the crowd responded, "For the love of Camelot!" and I laughed as we took off.**

 **We rode fast, but it was at least an hour's ride. I recognized where we were going, though. The Lake. I remembered the time where Merlin had lit so many candles in an effort to burn away the bad memories of crossing sides. I smiled again. Knowing Merlin, my lake would once again have a larger part to play.**

 **Arthur stopped, and proved me right. There we were in front of the Lake of Avalon, and all I could see were four or five roses, standing single and tall as though they were growing straight from the ground. They seemed to be leading toward the bushes. Whatever this was, it was well thought out.**

 **"** **What is this?" I laughed**

 **"** **I don't know," said Arthur, in his usual sarcastic tone as he lifted me down. "Follow them and find out." Without warning, he kicked his horse into action and ran off.**

 **"** **Arthur!" I shouted, worriedly. Who knows how far I would have to walk? Arthur, Wait! Dammit!" I sighed. He was gone. Guess there was nothing else to do but "follow them" as he had just suggested. I began my trek. The roses led me through the bushes and brush beyond, a new bloom, appearing just above the grass every few yards or so. They were all so beautiful and I was quite content in following their trail. I was quite distracted until I realized that I was no longer walking in the woods, but instead, just outside The Rising Sun. What I saw there made my heart skip a beat.**

 **The cage. Complete with straw and chains. The very cage I had been returned to Camelot in. Only this was not all. The roses that were crawling up in between the cracks in the cement, soon started climbing in between the rails of my old prison. I had no idea what Merlin meant by this, and for a second I was a little perturbed. Why would he want to bring these memories back to me when they were the most horrible? Still, the flowers did not lie, and I knew what I had to do. I crawled up into the jail cell. And waited.**

 **I was taken by surprise, when the irons clapped once more around my wrists, and the cage door closed, seemingly of its own will.** _ **Merlin**_ **, I thought angrily,** _ **I don't like this game. Cut it out**_ **. At that very moment, a single standing rose emerged from under the straw, not quite emerged from its bud. I stared at it, dumbfounded, for within the coiling of the petals, was a tiny white scroll. Carefully, I extracted it, and read.**

 **Humor me, and whistle.**

 **I looked down and smirked triumphantly. So he could hear my thoughts? He must not be that far off. Laughing, I did as the note said, letting out three airy notes.**

 **There was a crash of lightning, right where the horses should've been to tow the cart. The impact nearly made me jump out of my skin, and for once I was glad of the irons on my wrists. When I looked up again, a dark, luminescent horse, purely black was standing in front, harnessed in full form.**

 **"** **Beorn!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I had called him only a few times before when I needed to get somewhere fast, but I had no idea that Merlin could call upon the animal! Especially since it was a Veil Chaser, such as I. Gently, my Plutonian steed pulled the cage and a steady pace, and before long we were going down an alleyway that I remembered like the back of my hand. Arthur was standing at the edge upon his white horse, just before the tunnel that led to the place I now knew I was going. The cart stopped. The irons unclasped, and the door to the cage opened. Arthur dismounted in order to help me down.**

 **"** **I'll be right outside if he gives you too much trouble," he said playfully, smiling down at me, "good luck."**

 **"** **Thank you," I said as I heartily embraced him around the shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad he has someone like you."**

 **"** **I'm glad he has someone like** _ **you**_ **." He returned, and I let go of him, and taking the torch he had ready for me, I made my way inside.**

 **As I walked along the catacombs' tunnel, ironically began to feel more at ease. Although this was usually the resting place of the dead, in it, I remember, I never felt more alive.**

 **I finally made it to the place where I have stayed before, but it was completely dark and despite the torch I could not see anything.**

 **I felt arms wrap around my waist and I immediately screamed on impulse, dropping my light, which went out. I heard his laugh and elbowed him in the gut, laughing as I turned around to face him. "Damn you, Merlin! You nearly—"**

 **"** **Forbærne! Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan!"**

 **I stopped as the light flooded his face, and turned around as he made his way behind me. What I saw was absolutely glorious.**

 **The small room was brilliantly lit with seemingly hundreds of floating candles, just as he had done here many years previously, as well as on the Lake surface. On the ground floor, there was a small spread of ham, bread, cheese, and to my astonishment, a small silver dessert bowl of strawberries.**

 **My mouth fell agape and my eyes sparkled as I knelt down, with him wordlessly following suit, as he enjoyed the expressions on my face. I had figured it out, or at least part of it. Merlin was re-creating the key places at which we met. The Tavern .The Lake. The cage. The catacombs. My long-awaited first meal after I returned to Camelot. It was wonderful.**

 **"** **Oh my God," I whispered, "Merlin…"**

 **He smiled, "I'm guessing you like it then?" He smiled and picked up a strawberry handing it to me, 'if at first, you don't succeed…"**

 **I laughed, taking the small fruit from him and eating it. There was a small moment of silence before I spoke, "so what's this all about?"**

 **"** **Eat first," he said laughing at the disbelieving smile on my face**

 **"** **Oh come, on!"**

 **"** _ **Eat!**_ **" He said, not giving up, "I will if you won't! I'm starving!"**

 **I relented, giggling as we both set into the food. When we finished, leaving very little, I glanced around the room, standing up to get a better view. The flickering candles made shadows on the orange lighted walls, and it was absolutely breathtaking. I swore I could stand there looking at it for hours, mesmerized by the man-made heaven Merlin had created. I turned, as he stood up, offering me a single white rose, strangely beautiful and different in contrast to the others I had seen tonight. With a wave of his hand, the remaining spread was gone, leaving only space between us. He smiled at me affectionately.**

 **"** **What is it?"**

 **He grinned more deeply, "you may have heard this before, but you look like a princess."I laughed, and he stepped closer, caressing my hair. "Although, I seem to recall something more like this,". With a wave of his finger, he undid the bun that poor Gwen had slaved over. We both prefered it this way.**

 **"** **I told Guenevere you liked it better down, but she wouldn't listen," I said quietly. He chuckled.**

 **"** **Ah, "he said kindly, moving a strand of hair out of my face and caressing my cheek ."she worries too much. But I suppose that comes with the job." He leaned in and kissed me gently, smiling triumphantly as we parted.**

 **"** **How was your other visitor?" He asked, grinning, almost foolishly.**

 **"** **She was surprisingly kind, and for the first time I got to meet her daughter, which—" I stopped, eyes wide as the realization came to me. Merlin laughed as he watched the epiphany color my face.**

 **"** **You asked her here?! I said incredulously. I was slightly angry, yet exceedingly grateful. "She could have done so much—"**

 **"** **but she didn't!" He said, smartly, "we both agreed we should put our differences aside. After all, this could be a special day for a particular person we both love very much." He paused, "Freya. I," he closed his eyes for a moment as though composing himself. He grabbed both my hands in his, "I need to talk to you. Please hear me out?" He glanced at me, waiting for my go-ahead and I nodded, which made him smile nervously, "Freya," he paused again at first looking to the heavens as though asking for help, and then back to me. "We've been through hell and back together. From the first day at the Tavern, to the day you gave me back Excalibur for Arthur… You have been there for me like no one else ever has, and have taught me so many lessons that I will never be able to forget." He placed his hands almost urgently on my face. "You may not think you're special, but indeed you are, and not just because of your gifts." He stopped and then my suspicion, the one I had pushed away suddenly came bursting in full force as he kneeled down on one knee.**

 **"** **Oh my God, Merlin!" The cry was muffled, as I put a shaking hand to my mouth, the other one, still holding his.**

 **"** **You are stronger than you know. You've been through horrible things that I could never dream of even in my darkest nights and still come out smiling!" He looked down, as a grin broke through his speech, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

 **"** **But what about your destiny?" I interrupted, tears welling up in my eyes, "I knew what was coming, but I had been warned by Guenevere and the Dragon not to interfere. Although I only listen to one, the warnings still worried me. "Your destiny is to be beside Arthur and protect him! Although I want to. I cannot—"**

 **"** **Hang my destiny. Freya!" He said, looking into my face, "Sometimes people have more than one! I may be destined to be beside Arthur, but I am also destined to be with you!" He stood up briefly, cupping my face in his hands again, shaking my chin gently, emphasizing his words. "** _ **You**_ **are my strength, Freya! You hold my hand steady when it shakes, you helped me walk when I could not stand. I want to live with you, laugh with you, I want my children to have your eyes!" He paused again, wiping the tears from my face, which were now flowing freely and fast. "You don't just complete me, you** _ **complement**_ **me, and I you! When you are scared. I will be there to hold you, and when I am lost, you will counsel me as you always do… And perhaps, give Gaius a break."**

 **I managed to let out a small laugh in between my tears, and she smiled, "I've lost you so many times, and yet you keep coming back to me—"**

 **"—** **like a disease. "I finished, joking and drying my eyes.**

 **"** **No," he said, clasping my hands together in his, "like fate. Even through Sefa, you—" he stopped and kneeled down again.**

 **"** **Look. The fact is, I am tired of letting my 'destiny'run things. Arthur is King now and I will help him all I can. But it is time for me to start my life. And," he drew my hands to his lips, "I would choose no one else to start it with other than you,"**

 **I smiled, not believing my ears. It was so beautiful and surreal all at once. I felt numbness everywhere, as though I were walking in mist. The only thing I could feel, was the sheer amount of joy in my heart, so enormous It was actually painful.**

 **"** **Freya," he said, both his hands, as well as his voice for shaking as he put his hand in his pocket, and withdrew a ring. As I looked down, I found that my hands were shaking too.**

 **"** **Will you marry me?"**

 **I clasped my hand over my mouth again, his words, not permitting me to speak. I nodded over and over, silently sobbing until I could.**

 **"** **Yes! Yes, Merlin! Yes!"**

 **For a moment, he seemed slightly dazed as though he could not believe my answer, then he laughed aloud, and then, still shaking, put the ring on my finger, slowly. Then he sprung up, taking me in his arms, and kissing me. Absolutely relieved and filled with as much joy as I was. I placed my hands on his face, as he wraped his arms around me, then we suddenly parted.**

 **"** **We're getting married!" He said excitedly.**

 **"** **Yeah!" I whispered kissing him again, the tears still pouring freely. He parted from me again, just briefly, before laughing, lifting and spinning me around, pulling me in again. I was lost in the moment, as the entire world seemed to shine before me! He had asked me, and we were getting married! I didn't know when, but I didn't care! We were free at last!**

 **"** **I haven't heard any wedding bells, so what's going—Ah."**

 **We were so lost in her own world at the moment, that we didn't even notice Arthur come in. "I take it, she said yes? Come up for air, either of you!"**

 **We separated, arms around each other as we finally noticed the King. Simultaneously, my fiancée and I looked at each other, and I knew exactly what needed to be said. I turned back to our friend.**

 **"** **Shut up. Arthur." And once more, we were lost.**

 **We three rode home as fast as the wind could take us, laughing exuberantly with the joy of our news. When we arrived, Arthur suggested we make like nothing happened, and scare the crowd, and honestly, nothing would've please Merlin or me more.**

 **Arthur commanded the gates to open, and we all walked in, leaving our horses, Merlin and I hand in hand. When we entered the great Hall, we could tell that the people were waiting and holding their breath. We looked each other in the eye, and lifted our hands, intertwined with my ring clearly visible. The crowd erupted and the celebrations began, but as far as I was concerned the best part had already taken place.**

 **Hours later, during the party, after all, the congratulations had been said, I was sitting next to Merlin, my hand in his. He looked down at it, and smiled.**

 **"** **Did you even get a chance to look at the ring?" He laughed.**

 **"** **No!" I said, absolutely astonished that I had forgotten. I had been so caught up in the moment that I barely gave the ring A glance. I pulled my hand from him, gently and gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's—"**

 **"** **a selected, enchanted, reversed Neahtid Crystal," he finished, taking my hand in his own and examining the ring, enunciating each adjective as he spoke. "It is specific only to us, and only shows are past." He lifted my hand closer to my eyes, and within the beautiful white stone's facets I could see everything. When he gave me the Rose. My death. Our first kiss. Our second kiss. The candles. Tonight's proposal. Everything was there, showing themselves in random order, beautiful reminders of us.**

 **"** **I enchanted it, with the help of the Dragon— I know you'll hate me for that. But it's true— so I did not see anything I wasn't supposed to, then I cut the crystal and found the ring, in the place you told me about.**

 **He glanced at my face again as he waited for my reaction. Needless to say I was utterly amazed. "You Didn't!"**

 **"** **I did," he said, laughing, "the ninth brick, and the second wall, in the cellar. I tried to get your mother's. But I believe she was wearing it and at the time that she passed—"**

 **I cut him short with a kiss. So tender and passionate it caught him by surprise. He had found this Crystal. Enchanted it, cut it, set it in my grandmother's ring, and then told me, despite all my faults, that he adored me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I began crying. I could not bear it anymore. Our lips broke away and he once again tucked a strand of hair away from my face, wiping my tears away.**

 **"** **Why are you crying?" He said.**

 **"** **Because you're beautiful. And I love you."**

 **I embraced him, his arms around me, surprised. I felt him smile over my shoulder.**

 **"** **And we have plenty of years for you realize that's what I've been trying to say to you."**


	9. A Night with the Warlock

**Facts one needs to know for this OS: Arthur is King, but Uther is alive, Morgana is still a baddie, but Freya is Uther's ward, masquerading under the name "Rosamond"**.

Merlin awoke in the red adorned room, and it took a second for him to remember why he was there. He tilted his head down, seeing the reason. Her beautiful face, still laying asleep on his bare chest. She looked utterly at peace, a smile playing on her innocent lips as one hand rested near his shoulder. One arm around her, he stroked her dark brown hair with the other, smiling to himself as he remembered the night before, and the secret ceremony before that. Everything had changed now. She was _his_.

And he was hers.

He had never suspected that he would ever belong to someone in this way. After all, his destiny dictated almost everything about his life, and even after she had been resurrected he had never allowed himself to picture a life with her. Now… Here it was.

He tilted his head and gently kissed the top of hers, continuing, absentmindedly to play with her hair. She did not get much peace these days. She needed it.

"My Freya…" He whispered softly, remembering the day he had tried to convince her to take Morgana's dress. So long ago. "My princess…" He paused, not believing his own words, " _my wife_."

She stirred, sighing deeply, barely opening her eyes as she looked up at him, a smile immediately coloring her face.

"Morning," he said with a soft grin, and they leaned closer, until their lips met, parting quietly, the whole scene a dream to them both.

"Morning," she said, rolling slightly and stretching her arms, her smile that of a child waking to a pleasant surprise. "Sleep well?"

Merlin nodded. Of course he did not get much sleep, there was too much for him to worry about, and they both knew it, but last night he had spent his waking hours watching her sleep, as the moon light and shadows cloaked her shoulders. To be truthful, those hours coupled with the peaceful slumber afterward, however short, had been more gentle on him than most dreams he had. Part of him believed that if he was able to have her with him, to watch her sleep every night, to hold her, perhaps, then he would be able to get back to a normal night's sleep. But that couldn't happen. Not yet. But he wouldn't think about that now.

"How about you?" He said, caressing away a stray lock of hair, "no nightmares?"

Her smile grew broader, as she moved closer to him. "None whatsoever."

They kissed again, smiling as they did so, the warlock, whispering to his bride with a wry smile. "Did I mention how amazing you were last night?"

She chuckled, "You weren't so bad yourself either," her eyes twinkled with mischief, "although there is one thing you were wrong about…"

"What?" He said laughing, knowing full well, one of her jests was coming.

"I'm amazing _all the time_." She cocked her head impishly while playing with her hair and Merlin suddenly sat up, gathering her to him in his arms.

"But… Do you know what else you are?" His hands rested on her back and hers on his chest, as they both gazed contentedly into each other's faces.

"No," she whispered coyly, "tell me."

He chuckled, swiftly surprising her by turning, and pinning her back on the bed, causing her to laugh as she landed softly, with his face looking down upon hers. Her giggles died away as he rearranged her hair with the back of his hand, pausing at each word.

"You are my _beautiful_ …. Brave… and Loving... _Bride_." He leaned down again, and they fell into each other's embrace for a time, and he did not let go when their lips parted, instead, smiling down at her with a mix of disbelief and joy.

"And _you_ are my wonderful adoring husband," she said happily, "who, for once, has made me feel like the luckiest person alive."

There was a pause in which neither needed to say anything, until the one phrase was whispered, like a single drop of rain.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

They leaned in, again, forgetting all else, but the contentedness of each other's arms for another single second, until a harsh rapping interrupted them.

"Rosamond!" It was Uther, his voice slightly raspy with fatigue, his son, the King, probably away at a meeting. "I should like to speak with you!"

"Oh God!" She muttered, nearly rolling out of bed at the same time as Merlin disentangling herself from the sheets as she got dressed. How was he going to get out when the old king was right at the door?

"Quick!" She said, opening the panes "climb out the window!"

"What?"

" _Just do it!"_ She whispered, and he hurriedly complied, as he adjusted his trousers, climbing over the edge of the sill.

"We've got to find a better way of doing this!" He said chuckling as he hung on to the scaffolding.

"We'll figure it out!" She said, leaning down to kiss him, realizing something. " _Damn!"_ She quickly hurried away, grabbing his tunic from off the floor, leaning out over the edge, helping him put it on.

He pushed himself up into an unexpected kiss, and I felt my arms wrap around his shoulders again.

"Isn' that supposed to be done in reverse?" He said mischievously, our lips meeting yet again.

"Oh, go on now!" I said, laughing, "this is not the last time something like this will happen I'm sure."

"Something?" He said, smiling devilishly, "I seem to remember _many things_ happening last night…. Things that should happen again. And again. _And again_ …"

I laughed outright as he tried to push himself toward me again, and I tried to keep my voice down ," Ha ha! Don't talk about that now! it's in broad daylight for goodness sake! We can do those things again, I promise! Just go before you get your head chopped off!"

He leaned in and kissed me one last time, "I'll be waiting."

I watched as he climbed down a few feet and then went to answer the door. There was Uther, looking happy yet bedraggled. He had never been the same since Morgana left. I backed away, allowing him room to get in, going toward the open window so he wouldn't notice.

"Hello, my dear," he said looking around the not so tidy chamber, eyes lingering on the bed. "Restless night?"

"Quite." I said with a smile, my wrist against the window sill, and to my amazement, and horror, a hand grasped it. "Oh!"

"Everything all right?" Said Uther looking puzzled.

"Yes," I muttered with a pause, as I felt Merlin's lips silently meets my left wrist. I was going to kill him.

"I was just wondering if you would care for our ride today?" The King Father looked confused. I had forgotten it was Saturday. _Damn_.

"Of course!" I said in a rush as I tried not to focus on Merlin's hand, caressing the laces on my back, "I'll be right out!"

Uther nodded and left, and no sooner had he closed the door. Then I turned around. "What do you think you're doing?"

But Merlin only laughed uncontrollably. "' Restless night?' Ha ha! I can't believe you kept a straight face!"

"And I can't believe you didn't get caught!" I said, laughing, but still irritated. Just because were married doesn't mean we are off the—

but he had silenced me again with a passionate and comforting kiss. I was dazed for a moment, enabling him to speak.

"I know, I know, my love," he said, smiling, "I'll be a good boy next time. Just give me a chance to enjoy this all right?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes that nothing could darken and I finally was able to feel it too." All right— husband."

He kissed me one last time before climbing down.

"Make sure Arthur doesn't see you!" I called in a whisper.

"He never does!" Then, smiling foolishly he shouted, "I love you!"

"Shh!" I whispered hurriedly, but I couldn't stop giggling as I closed the window.


	10. Love as Pure as Snow - MorganaMordred

"Where on earth are you taking me?" She laughed as she felt the gentle plodding of the horse. No matter how hard she tried she could not distinguish anything beneath the blindfold. Perhaps he had enchanted it.

"Just a little further now," he whispered, the glee audible in his voice. What on earth was he doing? She smiled as she felt her steed gently stumble to a stop.

"Now, do I get to look?"

"Not yet," he said, and she felt his warm rough hands grasped her waist as he lifted her down. Then she felt a gentle tug on the tie of her dress.

"Mordred!" She said, half rebuking, and half amused, "if I'd known you meant to besmirch my honor—" then she heard a soft, soothing sound that interrupted her. A bubbling sound that she recognized all too well. "You didn't—!"

"Yes," he said with seductive self-satisfaction, "I certainly did."

He then, very slowly slipped the rest of the tie from around her overcoat, taking it off as gently as though it were a cloak. Then, running his fingers over her slight shoulders, he slid the straps down and helped her step out of it, and then after that out of the chamois. She felt him kiss her bare shoulder, then her neck, and then her forehead, sensing him looking down at her in the adoring way, he always did.

"What?" she said, her voice slightly more wistful and breathless then she meant it to be.

"You're beautiful."

Then without warning, she heard him laugh. Picking her up totally in his arms, he carried her into the warm water that she knew would come. After a lot of laughing and giggling, He gently took the blindfold from her, and she looked around, utterly awestruck at what she saw.

Flowers, millions and millions of flowers were coating the white snow like a blanket. Although… she did not feel the least bit cold. There were torches around the natural Hot Spring they were in, flames, glowing different shades of the rainbow as they mesmerized her.

"Mordred. I—" she stopped for as awkward as it was, in chain mail and all. He knelt down before her, holding her hand as he had done so many times before on special occasions.

"Morgana Pendragon," he said with the utmost gravity," I brought you here, because this was the first place. The first place _We_ truly connected. The first place in which we realized that we could trust each other with anything. That the other was no longer alone." He paused, his blue eyes looking up into her green ones, tears now forming in them." It was at this place, that I made myself vulnerable for once in my life, and thankfully, it panned out for me." He smiled, taking his fingertips and caressing the line of her chest. "It was then," he said ," that you bared yourself to me too. And although I know it was hard for you to this day I consider it my greatest gift." Morgana could feel the tears in her eyes now, and the beautiful excitement in her heart as she knew what was coming. Mordred carefully pulled out a chain from his neckerchief, a single golden ring hanging upon it. Morgana bit her lip to stop the sobs, however joyful.

"As you know," he said, "this belonged to my mother, Elizabeth. She always wanted me to give it to the girl I loved, the girl I would spend the rest of my life with ." He detached the ring, and gently holding her right hand, not tearing his eyes away from her, shook as he put it on her finger. "Morgana Pendragon," he said, his voice quivering with emotion, "will you… Grant me the joy of becoming my wife. To stay with me forever and—"

Mordred had to stop short for Morgana, who was now sobbing, had thrown herself upon him in a passionate kiss. Her lips, roved over his joyfully, and parted just long enough for her to look into his eyes. "Yes! _Yes I will. I will!"_ She laughed, and they kissed again as he held her body against the cold chain mail of his. He put her down and looked into her eyes, and they both grinned uncontrollably, Mordred's hand cupping the right side of her face.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me," he said laughing, tears still in his eyes.

"And you will have no idea how wonderful you make life for me!" She pressed her forehand against his, and they kissed tenderly, a beautiful moment of silence between them, then suddenly Morgana looked down, noticing something that needed to be remedied.

"So, my betrothed," she said coyly, "how on earth are you going to get that chain mail off all by yourself?"

Mordred laughed heartily, and the couple resumed kissing, lost in the world and their good fortune.


End file.
